More Than Meets the Eye
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Aladdin-Inuyasha style. The lowly half-demon Inuyasha is in love with the human princess Kagome. With the help of a peverted genie, a two-tail cat demon and a spirit, can Inuyasha win the heart of the lovely Kagome? Especially with the evil Naraku around?
1. Intro

**I got the idea for this story after watching Aladdin a few weeks ago and thinking of how Inuyasha and Aladdin are alike. There's more to both of them than meets the eye. So here is who's who in **_**More Than Meets the Eye**_**:**

_**Inuyasha **_**as Aladdin**

_**Kagome **_**as Jasmine**

_**Shippo **_**as Abu**

_**Miroku **_**as Genie**

_**Myoga **_**as Sultan**

_**Sango **_**as Spirit friend of Miroku (I couldn't find another character for her to be)**

_**Kirara **_**as Carpet**

_**Naraku **_**as Jafar**

_**Kagura **_**as Iago (Kagura will be sort of an assistant for Naraku)**

_**Buyo **_**as Raja**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin or the song **_**Arabian Nights**_

_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the deadly demons roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the wars are intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east_

_And the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down_

_Stop on by_

_Hop a demon and fly_

_To another Feudal night_

_Feudal nights_

_Like Feudal days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Feudal nights_

_'Neath Feudal moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_

Why, hello there. Welcome to feudal Japan. A place torn by war and battle. Especially between demons and humans. Demons are evil in human eyes and humans are evil in demon eyes. But then you half the few half-demons who are both human and demon and looked down upon by both human and demons.

But, whatever, you know all that and I'm probably boring you out of your skull. So I'll get to the point. This is a story of a half-demon who fell in love with a human princess. But a human and half-demon being together? Ha, that was laughable in those times. It was unheard of, ridiculous, disgraceful, sickening and I'm getting off track. Anyway, do you see this lamp? No not that one, this one. Not that one, I said this one. No not that one, this one! The one in my hand! A genie once lived inside it. What?! No I'm not crazy! It's true. You want to see the genie? I said he _use _to live in it. Past tense, duh (rolls eyes) No I'm not making this up, a genie really lived in this lamp. And that genie would change the course of the life of the half-demon in love with the human princess. Would you like to hear the story? No? Yes? Either way I'm telling you the story. It started long ago in feudal Japan...

**Well, there's the first chapter. Sorry it's so short. Please Review!**


	2. Someday

**Thanks for the reviews! Just so you know, I won't be following the exact story of Aladdin. It will have the same plot line, but I'll add a twist. Here' chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin or the songs** **_One Step Ahead _or _One Step Ahead (Reprise) _.**

It was a cold night in the desert. A man dressed in all black robes holding a gold staff with a gold spider on top with ruby red eyes and a women next to him dressed in a white and red kimono stood as if waiting. A peasant man approached them from behind.

"You late," the man in black said.

"I apologize Master Naraku," said the man, "Is this what you wanted?" The man pulled out out of his pocket what looked like half a purple-pink jewel. Narku pulled an identical piece out of his own pocket and took the man's piece and put the two together. They glowed a bright purple light. Naraku smirked as the jewel buried itself in the sand and out of the sand erupted a giant sand dragon, known as the Cave of Dragon Treasures.

"Get the lamp," Naraku ordered, you can have anything else you see, but bring me the lamp.

"Who dares distrub me?!" boomed the loud deep voice of the dragon.

"Go inside and get the lamp," Naraku ordered the peasant. The man hesitantly stepped into the mouth of the dragon.

"Who enters?" the dragon asked.

"L-Legiuro of the s-southern v-village," the peasant stuttered. The dragon remained silent for a while, surveying Legiuro, then said, "Enter." Legiuro cautiously took a few steps in. When nothing happened, he sighed in relief. Then the dragon roared a deafening roar and fire shot out its mouth instantly killing Legiuro. Naraku's Spider Staff glowed and the flames traveled around him an Kagura, leaving them unharmed. The dragon sunk back into the sand saying "Bring me the diamond in the diamond in the rough." The jewel rolled down the small hill of sand formed when the dragon disappeared and broke in two.

"Diamond in the rough," Kagura spat, rolling her red eyes, "How the hell are we suppose to find someone like that?"

"Calm down dear Kagura," said Naraku calmly, "We'll find this diamond in the rough."

**In the village of Shikon**

"Stop him!" shouted the voices of guards, chasing a young man dressed in red with waist long silver hair and identical silver ears on his head and amber eyes, holding a loaf of bread. This young man was the half-demon and orphan, Inuyasha. Following him was his companion, also an orphan, Shippo, a fox demon dressed in blue and green with a fluffy tan tail, fox feet and pointy ears.

"Keh, all this for a loaf of bread?" Inuyasha said, "Don't they have anything better to do?"

"Apparently not," said Shippo. The two of them raced down an ally, coming face to face with more guards. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and ran as he sung:

_Inuyasha__: Gotta keep_

_One jump ahead of the breadline_

_One swing ahead of the sword_

Inuyasha dodged a sword sung at his head:

_I steal only what I can't afford_

_( That's Everything! )_

_One jump ahead of the lawmen_

_That's all, and that's no joke_

_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke_

_Crowd__: Riffraff! Half-breed! Scoundrel! Take that!_

Inuyasha jumped onto a balcony and stood there, his arms crossed over his chest and a smug grin on his face:

_Inuyasha__: Just a little snack, guys_

The guards climbed up the building in an attempt to catch the half-demon:

_Crowd__: Rip him open, take it back, guys_

Inuyasha and Shippo jumped from the balcony and raced through the marketplace:

_Inuyasha__: I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_

_You're my only friend, Shippo!_

_Crowd__: Who?_

Women looked disapprovingly at Inuaysha and Shippo as they ran:

_Ladies__: Oh it's sad Inuyasha's hit the bottom_

_He's become a one-man rise in crime_

_I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

_Inuyasha__: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

_One jump ahead of the slowpokes_

_One skip ahead of my doom_

_Next time gonna use a nom de plume_

_One jump ahead of the hit men_

_One hit ahead of the flock_

_I think I'll take a stroll around the block_

_Crowd__: Stop, thief! Vandal! Outrage! Scandal!_

_Inuyasha__: Let's not be too hasty_

_Lady__: Still I think he's rather tasty_

_Inuyasha__: Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_

_Otherwise we'd get along_

_Crowd__: Wrong!_

_Inuyasha: One jump ahead of the hoof beats_

_(__Crowd__: Vandal!)_

_Inuyasha__: One hop ahead of the hump_

_(__Crowd__: Half-breed!)_

_Inuyasha__: One trick ahead of disaster_

_(__Crowd__: Scoundrel!)_

_Inuyasha__: They're quick, but I'm much faster_

_(__Crowd__: Take that!)_

Inuyasha grabbed Shippo and jumped on top of a tower:

_Inuyasha__: Here goes, better throw my hand in_

_Wish me happy landin'_

_All I gotta do is jump_

With Shippo holding onto his head and screaming, Inuyasha jumped from roof to roof, nearly flying. He stopped when it was obvious guards were no longer chasing them.

"That was terrifying!" Shippo yelled, jumping off Inuyasha's head.

"Would you rather be executed?" Inuyasha said. Shippo however, was looking at a crowd forming near the main street.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I dunno," said Inuyasha, "Let's see." Inuyasha and Shippo made there way over to the crowd, catching snatches of conversations.

"Another suitor for the princess,"

"Fifth one this week,"

"She keeps turning them down,"

"The last one left with a nasty bite mark,"

Inuyasha and Shippo had made there way to the front of the crowd. Walking down the road was a man dressed in royal red robes on a white horse. He, however, was paying no attention to two small kids in the middle of the road. They weren't going to move in time. Inuyasha dashed out and caught the kids just int time. The horse however, reared up, nearly throwing off its rider.

"Who did that?" the rider commanded.

"I did," said Inuyasha, "You almost hit the kids."

"Well the little urchins shouldn't of been in my way," the man snapped, nudging his horse aong to walk.

"Well look at that Shippo," Inuyasha said, "Not ever day you horse with two asses." The man turned to Inuyasha.

"Shut your mouth you worthless half-breed," he said, "You were born a half-breed and will die a half-breed and only our fleas will mourn you." Inuyasha, angered at this comment, ran at the man, but the palace gates shut in his face. Inuyasha punched the gates, leaving a nice sized dent in them.

"I'm not worthless," Inuyasha growled, "And I don't have fleas."

"Actually you do," Shippo pointed out.

"Do not," Inuyasha retorted, scratching behind his silver ear.

"Your scratching them now," Shippo pointed out. Inuyasha just hit Shippo in the head and walked into the forest.

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" said the little fox demon, rubbing his head.

"So was that flea comment," Inuyasha said, walking toward the tree house him and Shippo had made in the tallest tree of the forest. Inuyasha began to sing softly as he climbed up the ladder leading to the house:

_Riffraff, half-breed_

_I don't buy that_

_If only they'd look closer_

_Would they see a half-breed? No, siree_

_They'd find out_

_There's so much more to me_

When Shippo and Inuyasha reached the larger than normal tree house, Inuyasha pulled back the window curtain, revealing the beautiful view of the palace.

"Someday Shippo," he said quietly, "We'll be rich and live in a palace and have no worries at all." When Shippo didn't respond, Inuyasha turned around to see that he had fallen asleep. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but couldn't help smiling. He pulled a cover over Shippo, who was beginning to shiver from the cold. Then he looked back out the window and said softly, "Someday."

**Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	3. The Meeting

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.**

The doors of the palace bursts open as the suitor who insulted Inuyasha earlier that day stormed out, the rear end of his pants ripped out.

"Good luck marrying her off," he yelled back at the Sultan, Myoga. Myoga rushed to the courtyard where his daughter, Princess Kagome, dressed in a green kimono with pale pink cherry blossoms, sat at the pond, her pet panther Buyo resting at her feet chewing on a piece of blue fabric.

"Kagome, another suitor has left," Myoga scolded, "And judging by what Buyo is chewing, I'd say I know why he left.'

"Buyo was just playing," Kagome said reaching down to scratch Buyo behind the ears.

"Weren't you Buyo?" she cooed, "You were just playing with that stuck up Prince Koga."

"Kagome, you can't turn down every suitor that comes your way," Myoga said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he felt an oncoming headache, "You know the law says in order to rule you must be-"

"Married to a prince by my sixteenth birthday," Kagome finished, rolling her eyes.

"Which is only five days away!" Myoga said.

"I know father," Kagome said, running her fingers over the scales of a koi fish in he fountain, "But if I marry, I want it to be for love."

"Kagome, I'm not going to be around forever," said Myoga softly, "I just want to make sure your taken care of when I'm gone."

"I can take care of myself," Kagome said, "Father, I've never even been outside the palace walls, I've never had a real friend." Buyo growled from his resting spot.

"Except you Buyo," she added quickly.

"Kagome you are a princess-" her father began to say.

"Then maybe I don't want to be a princess," Kagome snapped, hitting the fountain water and causing the koi fish to scatter. Myoga groaned in frustration with his daughter and turned to Buyo.

"Kami forbid you should have any daughters," he said before storming away. Buyo just looked up, confused.

**That Night**

Kagome, wearing a dark blue cloak over her kimono, tiptoed through the night to a large tree located near a palace wall. She was about to climb it when she heard a low purr behind her. She turned around to see Buyo, a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry Buyo," she said sadly, petting his head, "But I can't have my life lived for me. I'll miss you" She kissed the top of his head and made her way up the tree, Buyo gave her a small boost and watched her climb the tree and disappear over the wall.

**The next day**

"Okay, go Shippo," Inuyasha said. Shippo nodded and went over to a stand, distracting the vendor with his cuteness while Inuyasha casually walked over to snatch a melon. When successful, Inuyasha jumped onto the roof of a house. Shippo soon followed.

"Time to chow down," Inuyasha said, slicing the melon in two with his claws. Shippo ate his piece hungrily. Inuyasha raised his piece to his lips, but something made him stop. An unfamiliar smell reached Inuyasha's sensitive nose. A smell like, roses. Inuyasha's eyes scanned the crowd, looking for anything odd in the familiar scenery. Then he saw her. A girl dressed in a dark blue cloak, the hood pulled over her head. She had dark brown eyes and a small beautiful smile on her pink lips. She was beautiful. A group of running kids whizzed past her. She quickly stepped to the side, her hood falling off and revealing a mass of long midnight black hair. She giggled and pulled her hood back over her head. Shippo looked at Inuyasha, who had a dazed look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, following Inuyasha's gaze.

"That girl," Inuyasha said quietly. The girl was looking at a small peasant boy, standing on his tiptoes and trying to reach a peach on a counter.

"Here," the girl said, giving the boy the peach. The boy smiled and walked away happily. The girl was about to walk away when the vendor grabbed her small wrist.

"I hope you plan to pay for that," he said.

"Oh," said the girl, "I didn't know. I'm sorry, I don't have any money."

"Do you know the penalty for stealing!" he yelled, slamming her hand on the counter and pulling out a dagger.

"If you let me go to the palace I can-" the girl said in a scared voice. Just as the dagger began to descend to her wrist, Inuyasha jumped down from the roof and grabbed the mans hand.

"Don't you think that's a little cruel for stealing a peach?" he said, bending the mans arm behind his back in an uncomfortable way, "Now, are you going to let this nice girl go, or do I have to tear your arm out your socket?"

"S-She can go," the vendor said, "Just get the hell off of me." Inuyasha released the man and flashed the girl a smile before walking away. To his shock, someone tapped his shoulder. It was the girl.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"No problem," he said, "You're new around here, aren't you."

"Ummm, yeah, you could say that," said the girl, "So what is your name?"

"Inuyasha," Inuyasha answered, "And yours?" The girl was about to answer when Shippo appeared next to him.

"Don't just leave me like that," Shippo said, "I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you were gone and who is this girl?"

"Awww, you so adorable," the girl said, bending down so she was at Shippo's eye level. Shippo grinned.

"I like her," he said to Inuyasha. Inuyasha grinned, showing off his fangs.

"So are you a half-demon," the girl asked.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said. The girl looked up at his ears. Inuyasha watched her hand twitch.

"Can I...?" she asked. Inuyasha just shrugged. The girl reached up a hand and stroked an ear. She giggled.

"They're so cute," the girl said with a smile. Inuyasha looked at her oddly. No one had every called his ears cute. Freakish? Yes. Weird? Yes. Ugly? Yes. But cute? Never.

"So, do you have anywhere to stay?" Shippo asked once the girl was done with his ears. She shook her head.

"Why don't you stay with us?" he asked.

"Shippo, I'm sure she doesn't want to-" Inuyasha said.

"No, it's okay," said the girl with a warm smile, "I do need a place to stay." Inuyasha began to lead the way to the tree house.

"So I never caught your name," he said.

"It's K-Kagome," said the girl.

"Like the princess?" Inuyasha asked, missing the panicked looked that crossed the girl's face.

"Yeah," she said, "Like the princess."

**Well, there's chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	4. They're After Me

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.**

"Naraku, what are you doing?" Kagura asked her master. Naraku was flipping through an ancient looking book.

"Looking for something," Naraku answered. Kagura looked over his shoulder. The book was full of odd symbols and pictures.

"How do you even read that?" she asked.

"I know many things," Naraku said, "Ah, here it is. The searching spell." Kagura looked at Naraku oddly as he began to chant in some weird language she couldn't understand. He finished it with:

_Shining stars _

_Spinning planets_

_Burning sun, enough_

Naraku banged his snake staff on the ground and suddenly, there was an explosion of red smoke.

_Show me him_

_The diamond in the rough_

The smoke began to take a shape and change color. Most of it stayed red and formed the shape of a young man. A bit of the smoke changed to the man's long silver hair and silver dog ears and amber eyes. Kagura laughed.

"That's him?" she said in disbeief, "A filthy half-breed is the one we're looking for?"

"Yes," said Naraku, "That is him. The diamond in the rough."

**With Inuyasha**

"You live in the forest?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha led her into the forest.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "Nice and far from anyone that wants to bother me and Shippo."

"Far from anyone," Kagome said dreamily, "Living on your own. it sounds nice." Inuyasha was about to answer when Kagome tripped over a rock and nearly fell. Inuyasha caught her in his arms right before she fell. Kagome blushed and backed away.

"Thanks again for saving me," she said.

"No problem," Inuyasha said, "So where are your from. You obviously never been to Shikon village before."

"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Well, you do sort of stand out," Inuyasha said with a grin, "Here it is," they had reached the tree house, "Me and Shippo live here." The three of them made their way up the ladder.

"Wow," said Kagome once the reached to top of the quaint little house, "You really live here."

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, "It may not be much, but it has a great view." Inuyasha pulled back the curtains to reveal the perfect view of the castle, "Beautiful huh?"

"Yeah," said Kagome flatly, sitting in a nearby wooden chair, "Wonderful."

"It must be wonderful living there," Inuyasha said, gazing at the castle, "Servants and gourmet chefs."

"People teling you were to go and how to dress," Kagome said coldly.

"Keh, better than here," Inuyasha said, "Scavenging for scraps of food."

"You can't make your own choices," Kagome said rolling here eyes.

"Sometimes you feel so trapped," Inuyasha and Kagome said at the same time. They looked at each other and smiled. Inuyasha straddled a chair and sat in front of Kagome.

"So where are you from?" he asked her.

"It doesn't matter," said Kagome, avoiding Inuyasha's amber eyes, "I ran away and I'm not going back."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

"My father is forcing me to get married," Kagome said.

"Whoa," Inuyasha said, "That sucks. Right Shippo?" Inuyasha turned to see Shippo asleep.

"He must be tried," Kagome giggled. She had such a cute giggle.

"I think Shippo would agree," said Inuyasha.

"Oh really," said Kagome with a smile, "What else would Shippo say?"

"He'd say that he wishes there was something he could do to help," Inuyasha said, leaning forward a bit.

"Well," said Kagome, also leaning forward, "Tell Shippo that's very sweet." Their lips were barley a centimeter apart until they heard someone say "There he is!" It was the voice of a guard. Inuyasha and Kagome jumped away from each other and jumped up.

"They're after me!" the said at the same time, then turned to each other and said, "They're after you?!" The guards were making they're way up the ladder.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha said Kagome, grabbing Shippo who had woken up at the yelling. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha repeated. Kagome looked at him oddly.

"Yes," she said slowly.

"Then climb on my back," Inuyasha said, bending down with his back to Kagome. Kagome did as she was told and Inuyasha took off out the window, soaring over the trees. That was, until an arrow came out of no where and shot him in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground. Guards immediately grabbed him.

"It's the dungeon for you half-breed," said one of them, knocking Inuyasha out with the handle of his sword.

"Let him go!" Kagome, picking up the frightened Shippo.

"Well, look at that," said another guard, "The half-breed has a little girlfriend."

"Release him," Kagome said pulling off her hood, "By order of Princess Kagome."

"Princess?!" said both Inuyasha and Kagome in shocked voices.

"Princess," said the guard in surprise, "What are you doing outside the palace? And with this half-breed?"

"That's none of your buisness," Kagome snapped, "Release him now!"

"I'm sorry princess I can't," said the guard, "It's on Naraku's orders. You'll have to speak to Naraku"

"Believe me," Kagome said, watching as they dragged away Inuyasha, an extremely pissed off look on her face, "I will."

**Well, there's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	5. A Chance

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.**

"NARAKU!" Kagome's voice boomed loudly throughout the palace. Naraku had just stepped out of his hidden lair and, at hearing Kagome's voice, closed the door disguised as a wall right on Kagura.

"What can I do for you my princess?" Naraku said, bowing as Kagome came storming in, holding a slightly frightened Shippo in her arms her green kimono swishing behind her.

"The guards just arrested a boy from the market place on your command," Kagome snapped.

"The boy was a criminal," said Naraku simply.

"On what charges?" Kagome asked, her hands on her hips.

"Kidnapping the princess of course," said Naraku.

"He didn't kidnap me, I ran away!" Kagome shouted. A look of shock crossed Naraku's face.

"Oh my," Naraku said, "How terrible. Had I known..."

"What do you mean?" asked Kagome with a raised eyebrow.

"The boys sentenced has already been approved by the Sultan," said Naraku.

"What sentence?" Kagome asked.

"Death," Naraku said gravely, "By beheading." Kagome gasped. Shippo whimpered.

"Kagome," he said tearfully, "Can I go see Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and rushed out the room, tears falling from her eyes.

**That Night**

Shippo had insisted on staying with Inuyasha in the dungeon. After ordering the guards not to lay a finger on the small fox demon, Kagome ran to her room and cried on her bed. Buyo came over and nuzzled her face.

"It's all my fault," she sobbed into the panther's fur, "It's my fault Inuyasha's going to die."

**In the Dungeon**

"You go it Shippo?" Inuyasha asked as Shippo tried to pick the lock on the chains pinning Inuyasha to the cold stone wall. There was a click.

"Got it," Shippo said proudly. Inuyasha sunk to the ground, rubbing his wirst wear the chains had cut into him.

"I can't believe I didn't recognize her as the princess," Inuyasha said, hating himself.

"You should have just let her be," Shippo said, "It's your fault we're in this predicament. Inuyasha just punched him in the head.

"She was worth it," Inuyasha said, "Besides, it's not like I'll ever see her again. She's a princess and I'm a half-breed. And there's the law. She has to marry a prince. She deserves one."

"You can be a prince too," said a creepy voice in the corner. Inuyasha turned to see an old hunchbacked man that he had not noticed earlier, with a gray beard reaching the floor and dirty gray hair.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"There's a legend," the old man said, "Of a cave filled with gold. Gold that will make you richer than the Sultan. You've heard of the golden rule, haven't you. He who has the gold makes the rules?"

"Why would you share this with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"I need a pair of strong legs and a strong back to get the lamp in there for me," the old man said, "And the rest of the treasure will be yours. Do we have a deal?" Inuyasha thought for a moment. This could be his chance to have a chance with Kagome.

"Okay," Inuyasha said, "But how will we get out of here?" The old man opened a nearby wall that hid a staircase and he said, "Things aren't always as they seem."

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. The Genie and the Spirit

**Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin or the song **_**Friend Like Me**_**.**

"Who disturbs my slumber?" roared the sand dragon. In front of him stood Inuyasha, Shippo and the old man.

"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha confidently.

"Enter," said the dragon, "Touch nothing but the lamp."

"Remember boy," the old man said, "You can have the gold, but bring me the lamp." Inuyasha nodded and he and Shippo stepped into the cave. Inside were mounds of gold and treasure.

"Whoa," said Inuyasha, "That's alot of gold." Shippo was already running to a nearby pile of gold.

"Freeze Shippo!" Inuyasha ordered. Shippo froze in his tracks.

"Remember, touch nothing but the lamp," Inuyasha reminded him. Shippo nodded. They walked until Inuyasha felt he was being watched. he kept tunring around, but no one was there. Around the fifth time he had the feeling, Inuyasha spun round to see the familiar tails of a two tail cat demon and a light pink and dark pink striped kimono disappear behind a mound of gold.

"Hey, come on out," Inuyasha said, "We won't hurt you." The black and tan two tail cat demon walked out of it's hiding place, looking at them with wide red eyes. Behind her was a young women about Inuyasha's age with dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Aw, she's so cute," Shippo said to the cat demon, "What's her name?" The cat demon meowed.

"Kirara," said the girl, looking from Inuyasha to Shippo, "Who are you two? We rarely get visitors. I'm Sango by the way. A spirit guide to help people find what they want in these caves." It was then that Inuyasha and Shippo noticed the faint glow around the girl.

"Do you know where the lamp is Sango?" Inuyasha asked. Sango nodded.

"Follow me," she said. She led them down several corridors and into a large dark room with a staircase leading to a gold lamp on a platform.

"The lamps up there," Sango said. Inuyasha nodded and made his way up the steps. It took a while for him to reach the lamp. Once he did, he grabbed it. However, no one noticed Shippo being fascinated by a large ruby and touching it. Suddenly, the ground shook.

"Shippo, what did you do?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"The ruby was so pretty," Shippo whined.

"Kirara!" Sango shouted. Kirara nodded and transformed into a creature at least twenty times her normal size with razor sharp fangs. Sango grab jumped onto her. Kirara took off into the air toward Inuyasha, who took the hint and jumped onto her back. The cave began to fall in, the ground turning into lava. Kirara dodged falling rocks. The entrance was right ahead when a boulder hit Kirara, ending her and Sango dropping to the ground. Inuyasha had grabbed Shippo and jumped, hanging onto the mouth of the cave by his fingertips.

"Help me up!" he asked the old man.

"Give me the lamp," the old man said. Inuyaha tried to, but lost his grip, and fell into the dark abyss.

Inuyasha woke up and looked around at his surrounding. He seemed to be at the bottom of the cave. Shippo, Sango and Kirara lay not far away, stirring as they woke up.

"Do you still have the lamp?" Sango asked. Inuyasha pulled the lamp out his pocket.

"There's something written on it," he said, "But it's all smudged." Inuyasha rubbed the lamp in an attempt to clean it. Suddenly it began to shake and spark and there was a burst of purple smoke. From the smoke emerged a young man in purple robes holding a gold staff with gold circle on top.

"Finally," said the young man, rubbing his neck, "Three hundred years in a lamp will give you such a crick in the neck."

"Oh great," said Sango sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "It's him."

"Dear Sango," the man said, making his way over to her, giving her a hug.

"Get off me you perverted genie," Sango said.

"Genie?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku let go of Sokka and turned around.

"Ah," said Miroku, "You must be my new master."

"Master?" Inuyasha repeated.

"What, is there an echo in here?" Miroku asked, "Yes, I'm a genie and you're my master. You get three wishes. Only three. No wishing for more wishes, substitutions, exchanges or refunds." Miroku began to sing:

_Well Inu No Taisho had them three swords_

_The Sacred Jewel had a thousand souls_

Three swords and a jewel appeared:

_But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves_

_You got a brand of magic never fails_

_You got some power in your corner now_

_Some heavy ammunition in your camp_

_You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo and how_

_See all you gotta do is rub that lamp_

_And I'll say_

Miroku bowed deeply and said:

_Mister Inuyasha, sir_

_What will your pleasure be?_

Then Miroku tranformed into a waiter:

_Let me take your order_

_Jot it down_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_No no no_

_Life is your restaurant_

_And I'm your maitre d'_

Miroku transformed back to normal and stood right near Inuyasha, cupping a hand around his ear:

_C'mon whisper what it is you want_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service_

Inuyasha was suddenly pushed into a huge gold throne:

_You're the boss_

_The king, the shah_

_Say what you wish_

_It's yours! True dish_

_How about a little more Baklava?_

_Have some of column "A"_

_Try all of column "B"_

_I'm in the mood to help you dude_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

_Can your friends do this?_

_Do your friends do that?_

_Do your friends pull this out their little hat?_

_Can your friends go, poof?_

_Well, looky here_

A bunch of dancers suddenly surrounded Inuyasha:

_Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip_

_And then make the sucker disappear?_

Then everything disappeared:

_So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_

_I'm here to answer all your midday prayers_

_You got me bona fide, certified_

_You got a genie for your charge d'affaires_

_I got a powerful urge to help you out_

_So what-cha wish? I really wanna know_

_You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt_

_Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh_

_Mister Inuyasha, sir, have a wish or two or three_

_I'm on the job, you big baka_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend_

_You ain't never had a friend like me_

Then everything a prince could wish for appeared. A throne, a large room, dancers, servants, chefs:

_You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!_

Everything disappeared as Miroku took a bow.

"Must you do that every time?" Sango asked.

"Of course Sango," Miroku said, his right hand wandering to Sango's rear, Sango slapped it away.

"So I get three wishes?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, there are rules," Miroku said, "Rule number one, I can't kill anyone, so don't even ask. Rule number two, I can't make people fall in love or I would of had Sango long ago."

"Miroku!" Sango said blushing. Miokru grinned at her.

"And rule number three," he continued, "I can't bring anyone back from the dead. It's not a pretty sight. Severed heads, missing limbs-"

"Okay, that's enough," Shippo said, starting to gag. A plan began to form in Inuyasha's head.

"Some genie," he said, " Can't even bring back the dead."

"What?" said Miroku, clearly offended.

"I bet he can't even get us out this cave," Inuyasha continued with a devious smile to Shippo, who understood what he was doing.

"Oh really?" said Miroku, "Watch me. Everyone, on Kirara. Please keep your hand and feet inside the demon at all times." Miroku banged his staff on the ground and they all sped out of the cave, through the sand and into the night.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. The First Wish

**Thanks for the great reviews! Can someone please tell me if I accidentally call some Jasmine, Aladdin, Jafar, Iago, Genie, Carpet, Abu or Raja? I always catch those little mistakes at the last minute. Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.**

"Naraku, how dare you have me sentence someone to death without getting the whole story," Myoga scolded, an angry Kagome next to him. Kagome had told Myoga true story about Inuyasha.

"I assure you your majesty, I wouldn't of done it had I known," Naraku said with a bow.

"It's true sir," Kagura said, "How was Naraku suppose to know Princess Kagome would associate with a half-breed?"

"Well..." Myoga said.

"At least something good will come out of me forcing to be wed," Kagome spat at Naraku, "When I am queen I will have the power to get rid of you." Kagome stormed out of the room, Myoga following closely behind her.

"If only I had gotten that lamp," Naraku spat.

" 'I will have the power to get rid of you'," Kagura said, imitating Kagome, "We'll have to deal with that brat forever."

"Only until she finds a husband," Naraku said, "Then she'll have us banished. or killed." Kagura suddenly had an idea.

"What if you were to marry Kagome?" Kagura suggested, "Then you would be sultan." Naraku grinned, taking a seat in Myoga's throne.

"I like the sound of that," he said with a smirk.

"And then," Kagura said, sitting on the arm of the throne, "We push the brat and her father off a cliff." Naraku laughed.

"I love how your devious mind works Kagura," Naraku praised.

**With Inuyasha**

Kirara landed at an oasis far in the desert.

"How about that Sir Doubts Alot?" Miroku said as everyone got off Kirara and she returned to normal.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, rolling his eyes, "Now about my three wishes-"

"Hold on," Miroku said, "You're down to two last time I checked."

"I never wished to get out of the cave," Inuyasha pointed out. Miroku opened his mouth to retort, but couldn't when he found out Inuyasha was right.

"Someone feels stupid," Sango sing-songed.

"Alright," Miroku said, "But no more freebies."

"Okay," Inuyasha said, "Three wishes. I want them to be good. What would you wish for Miroku?" Miroku looked surprise.

"No one's ever asked me that," Miroku said, "I guess I'd ask for freedom."

"Freedom?" questioned Shippo. Miroku nodded.

"As a genie I'm bound to the lamp unless my master wishes me free," Miroku said, "If I was free, I could go wherever I want and," Miroku went over to Sango, putting an arm around her waist, "Be with my dearest beloved Sango."

"Oh, Miroku," Sango said, tears in her eyes. Until she felt something rubbing her butt.

SLAP!

"You always manage to ruin the moment," Sango said to Miroku, who was currently rubbing his red cheek.

"Ah, but it was worth it," Miroku said.

"What if I use my third wish to set you free?" Inuyasha suggested. Miroku looked at him surprised.

"You'd do that?" he asked. Inuyasha shrugged.

"Sure, why not?" he said.

"Well, let's get the magic going," Miroku said, clapping his hands together, "Want do you want the most?"

"Well," said Inuyasha, "There's this girl-"

"Freeze!" Miroku said, "I can't make anyone fall in love."

"But she's got these eyes," Inuyasha said dreamily, "And this hair, and her smile." Miroku nodded with a knowing smile.

"But it doesn't matter," Inuyasha said, "She's a princess and has to marry a...hey Miroku, can you make me a prince?"

"No problem," Miroku said, "Is that an official wish."

"Miroku, I wish I were a prince," Inuyasha said. Miroku banged his staff on the ground and Inuyasha was engulfed in purple smoke. When the smoke cleared, Inuyasha was barley recognizable. His dog ears were replaced with human ones and his hair was black. His amber eyes turned violet. He was wearing a dark red kimono with elaborate red designs on it and matching dark red shoes. His claws were gone. He looked...

"Inuyasha, you're human!" Shippo said in shock.

"Almost," Miroku said, "Inuyasha may appear human, but he still has his demon powers such as demon strength, smell, hearing and power."

"Sweet," said Inuyasha happily.

"Now, you'll need to ride in to Shikon village in style," Miroku said, eyeing Kirara.

"Don't even think about it," Sango said, "Kirara isn't good with crowds watching her."

"Okay," said Miroku, "Than maybe," Miroku banged his staff on the ground again and this time it was Shippo engulfed in purple smoke. When it cleared, where Shippo had been was now a green serpent dragon.

"Perfect," said Miroku with a smile.

"AWESOME!" Shippo shouted excitedly, "I'm a dragon!"

"Now a prince needs more than this," Miroku said, "You've got the ride, the outfit, now all you need is...more." And the oasis was suddenly filled with sparks and puffs of colored smoke as Miroku worked on making Inuyasha a prince.

**Well, there's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. Prince Yashi

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin, or the song_ Prince Ali_.**

"Sultan," Naraku said, striding into the throne room with Kagura following behind him, "I think I've found a solution for your problem with your daughter."

"You have?" asked Myoga curiously. Naraku took a scroll out of his pocket and handed it to Kagura. Kagura read, " ' If, in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, a princess must then be wed to the Sultan's royal consultant.' "

"Why, that would be me," Naraku said in feign surprise. Myoga took the scroll from Kagura.

"I thought the law said only a prince can marry the princess," said Myoga, surveying the scroll.

"Desprete times call for desperate measures," Naraku said, holding his spider staff up to Myoga's eyes. Myoga's eyes began to cloud over as Naraku hypnotized him with his staff.

"You will order princess Kagome to marry me," Narku ordered.

"I will order..." Myoga began to say in a far off voice, but Naraku's spell over Myoga was broken when a trumpet fanfare was heard from outside.

"What is that music?" Myoga questioned, he went up stairs to the balcony, Naraku and Kagura following behind him.

"Naraku," Myoga said happily, "Come see this." Outside on the main road was what looked like a parade. A parade of animals and dancers and countless other things. In the middle of the parade was a green dragon with a young man dressed in red perched on top of its head. The whole parade was led by a singing band leader dressed in purple and a dancer dressed in pink and green, a two tail cat prancing happily next to her. The band leader was singing:

_Make way for Prince Yashi_

_Say hey! It's Prince Yashi_

_Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar_

_Hey you!_

_Let us through!_

_It's a bright new star!_

_Oh Come!_

_Be the first on your block to meet his eye!_

_Make way!_

_Here he comes!_

_Ring bells! Bang the drums!_

_Are you gonna love this guy!_

_Prince Yashi! Fabulous he!_

_Yashi Inuwa_

_Genuflect, shom some respect_

_Down on one knee!_

_Now, try your best to stay calm_

_Brush up your sunday salaam_

_The come and meet his spectacular coterie_

_Prince Yashi!_

_Mighty is he!_

_Yashi Inuwa_

_Strong as ten regular demon, definitely!_

_He faced the galloping hordes_

_A hundred bad demons with swords_

_Who sent those goons to their lords?_

_Why, Prince Yashi_

_He's got seventy-five golden camels_

_Purple peacocks_

_He's got fifty-three_

_When it comes to exotic-type mammals_

_Has he got a zoo?_

_I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie_

_Prince Yashi! Handsome is he, Yashi Inuwa_

_That physique! How can I speak_

_Weak at the knee_

_Well, get on out in that square_

_Adjust your veil and prepare_

Kagome had been watching thw whole parade from the balcony of her room. Just another stuck up suitor coming for her. Kagome rolled her eyes and went to her room.

_To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Yashi!_

_There's no question this Yashi's alluring_

_Never ordinary, never boring_

_Everything about the man just plain impresses_

_He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!_

_He's about to pull my heart asunder!_

_And I absolutely love the way he dresses!_

_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_

_(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)_

_And to view them he charges no fee_

_(He's generous, so generous)_

_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_

_(Proud to work for him)_

_They bow to his whim love serving him_

_They're just lousy with loyalty to Yashi! Prince Yashi!_

Myoga rushed downstairs to open the palace doors as Inuyasha's parade made its way into the castle:

_Prince Yashi!_

_Amorous he! Yashi Inuwa_

_Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see_

_And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by_

_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_

_With his bears and lions_

_A brass band and more_

_With his forty monks, his cooks, his bakers_

_His birds that warble on key_

_Make way for prince Yashi!_

Shippo bent down and Inuyasha coolly slid down his neck and onto the floor, bowing to the Myoga. Naraku angrily slammed the palace door shut.

"Spelndid," Myoga said happily, clapping his hands.

"Sultan," Inuyasha said, "I have come from far away to seek your daughter's hand."

"Prince Yashi Inuwa, delighted to meet you," Myoga said, shaking Inuyash's hand, "This is my royal consultant Naraku and his assistant Kagura. I'm sure they're both excited to meet you."

"Ecstatic," Naraku and Kagura both said flatly.

"Your highness, I don't trust him," Naraku said.

"Nonsense Naraku," said Myoga, "I'm an excellent judge of character." Kagome choose that moment to walk in.

"Your highness, I must intercede on Princess Kagome's behalf-" Naraku began to say.

"Nonsense," Myoga interupted, "Kagome will like this one."

"And I'm sure I'll like her," Inuyasha said. Kagome frowned at the scene in front of her.

"How dare you all," she snapped, "Standing around deciding my future. I am not a prize to be won." And with that, Kagome stormed out of the room.

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Love Begins to Form

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin, Mulan or the song **_**A Whole New World**_**.**

"What am I gonna do?" Inuyasha said, pacing back and forth. He, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo-still a dragon- were in garden under Kagome's balcony, "I should of known I wouldn't be able to pull of this prince thing. Miroku what do I do?"

"Why don't you try telling Princess Kagome the truth?" Miroku suggested.

"That I'm a lowly half-breed?" Inuyasha suggested, "Do you want her to throw me off the balcony?"

"You should just be yourself," Shippo said.

"That's the last thing I want to be," Inuyasha said, "I just have to be cool. I'm gonna go meet her. How do I look?"

"Desperate for love," Sango said. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes at her.

"Kirara, can you take me up there?" Inuyasha asked the cat demon. Kirara transformed into her larger form. Inuyasha jumped onto her and she took him up to Kagome's balcony. He got off and Kirara waited for him, floating below the balcony. Inuyasha cod see Kagome's silhouette behind the pale green curtains of her glass doors leading to her balcony. Next to her was what looked like a panther.

"Princess Kagome?" Inuyasha called. Kagome stood up and pulled back the curtains. She saw it was Inuyasha and opened the glass doors. Buyo was right by her side.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see you," Inuyasha said, watching Buyo, who was slowly advancing toward him, fangs bared.

"Go away," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha was now backed against the balcony edge by Buyo.

"Nice kitty," he said. Kagome looked at him curiously. Something about him was familiar.

"Come here Buyo," Kagome said. Buyo obeyed.

"Have we met before?" Kagome asked Inuyasha, "You remind me of someone I met in the market place.

"N-no," said Inuyasha nervously, "I'm a prince I have servants to go to the market place for me. I have servants for my servants." Inuyasha laughed nervously, thinking he sounded like an idiot.

"Hows he doing?" Sango asked Miroku as they watched from below.

"He's going downhill fast," Miroku said. For Inuyasha and Kagome, there was silence. Inuyasha was the first to break it.

"You're beautiful Princess Kagome," he said. Kagome smiled at him.

"Hmmm, I'm rich too," Kagome said in a sultry voice, walking slowly toward Inuyasha, swaying her hips in a way very distracting to Inuyasha.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha nervously.

"Daughter of a Sultan," Kagome continued, now standing right in front of Inuyasha, her chest pressing against his, "A fine prize for any prince to marry."

"A-A prince like me?" Inuyasha stuttered.

"Yes," said Kagome, "A prince like you," Then her tone suddenly changed to cold and angry as she poked Inuyasha in the chest, "And ever stuff shirt, stuck up, obnoxious, peacocky prince that I've met." Kagome stormed away.

"Princess Kagome-" Inuyaha called after her.

"Go jump off the balcony," Kagome snapped. Inuyasha sighed.

"Fine," he said, standing on the edge of the balcony. Kagome looked back in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You're right," Inuyasha said, "Your not a prize to be won." Inuyasha stepped off the edge of the balcony and fell.

"Wait!" Kagome called out. Inuyasha's head popped up over the railing.

"What, what is it?" he asked. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"How are you doing that?" she asked. Kirara moved upward, showing Inuyasha sitting on her.

"W-What is that?" Kagome asked curiosly as Inuyasha dismounted Kirara and she tranformed to her smaller form.

"She's a two-tail cat demon. Her name is Kirara," Inuyasha said. Kirara was nuzzling Kagome's leg.

"She's adorable," Kagome said, bending down to pet her.

"Wanna take a rid on her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Okay," Kagome said. Kirara transformed to her larger form and Inuyasha climbed onto her. Kagome was suddenly nervous.

"Come on, don't your trust me?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked at him curiously.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha repeated, holding a hand out to her.

"Yes," she said, taking his hand, "I do." Inuyasha helped her onto Kirara. Kirara took off into the sky. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist, holding onto him tightly. Kirara took off into the night sky. Kagome made a little squeak of fear. Inuyasha chuckled and began to sing:

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

As Kirara flew through town, Inuyasha picked out a white flower and gave it to Kagome. She smiled at him:

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a cat-demon ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

Kagome watched Shikon village disappear in the distance as she, Inuyasha and Kirara flew above the clouds. She began to sing:

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Inuyasha__: Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Kagome__: Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

A flock of white birds joined Kagome, Inuyasha and Kirara in the sky. One squawked in surprise at them:

_A whole new world_

As Kirara dove into a free fall, Kagome closed her eyes in fear:

_Inuyasha__: Don't you dare close your eyes_

Kagome opened her eyes to watch as they flew over the pyramids of Egypt:

_Kagome__: A hundred thousand things to see_

_Inuyasha__: Hold your breath - it gets better_

_Kagome__: I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_Inuyasha__: A whole new world_

_Kagome__: Every turn a surprise_

_Inuyasha__: With new horizons to pursue_

_Kagome__: Every moment red-letter_

As they flew alongside wild horses, Kagome reached out to pet one of them:

_Both__: I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

They began to fly over Greece:

_Inuyasha__: A thrilling chase_

_Kagome__: A wondrous place_

_Both__: For you and me_

Kirara dropped off Inuyasha and Kagome on the roof of a palace in China. There seemed to be a celebration going on. They overheard some people say it was a celebration in honor of a girl named Mulan, who saved China from the Huns.

"It's so beautiful," said Kagome, watching the fireworks.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha, looking at her, "Beautiful." Kagome grinned at him.

"I bet Shippo would love it here," she said.

"Nah," said Inuyasha, "Shippo hates fireworks." The Inuyasha's eyes widened as he realized what he just said.

"I knew it!" Kagome said, "You are the boy from the market place. But where are your ears? And your white hair and amber eyes?"

"Uhhhh," Inuyasha said, "It's a half-demon thing. There are times in our lives when we turn human for a few days or more." This was half-true. Half-demons only turned human for no more than a day. For Inuyasha, that time was the night of the full moon. And there was no full moon since he turned into a prince.

"But how are you a half-demon and a prince?" Kagome asked.

"My father was a demon, but my mother was a human princess," Inuyasha lied (well, except for having a human mother and demon father), "So I'm a prince."

"Oh," Kagome said, "But why did you disguise yourself as a peasent?" Kagome asked.

"Well, you know, to get away from palace life," Inuyasha said.

"I completely understand," Kagome said. Then, to Inuyasha's surprise, she rested her head on his shoulder.

**Back at the palace**

Kirara took Inuyasha and Kagome back to the palace. Inuyasha remained on Kirara as Kagome stood on her balcony.

"Good night my handsome prince," Kagome said.

"Sleep well princess," Inuyasha said. They both slowly leaned toward each other. Kirara gave Inuyasha a little boost and Inuyasha and Kagome's lips met faster than they expected. But it didn't take long for either of them to recover from the shock and the kiss became deeper and more passionate. When they finally parted, Kagome gave Inuyasha one last smile before going to her room. Inuyasha fell back dreamily on Kirara, shouting "Yes!" as she flew to the ground.

"For once in my life, things are going right," he said as Kirara reached the ground. As Inuyasha dismounted, he looked up at Kagome's balcony. Then, suddenly, four pairs of hand grabbed him and a gag was tied around his mouth. Inuyasha looked around and saw Shippo tied up in a net. Kirara herself was struggling against the bonds the guards were trying to tie her with. Inuyasha saw Sango running over to save them. but there were to many guards trying to restrain the fire-breathing Shippo and snarling Kirara. Sango herself was accidentally hit with the handle of a sword an fell to the ground unconscious, unnoticed by the guards. Shackles were placed on Inuyasha's hands and feet. Naraku appeared with Kagura behind him.

"I'm afraid you've outstayed your welcome Prince Yashi," said Naraku. Then Naraku turned to the guards and said, "Make sure he is never found." The next thing Inuyasha knew, something heavy hit him in the head and everything went black.

**There's chapter 9! Did anyone see my little reference to Mulan? She's one of my favorite disney girls, so I decided to to give her a little reference in this story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Backfired

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Aladdin.**

Inuyasha was now conscious and struggling against the guards holding him. They pushed him off the edge of a cliff and into the waters below. Inuyasha struggled to get to the surface, but the guards had tied a boulder to his feet, which was rapidly dragging him down. Eventually, the lack of oxygen caused Inuyasha to pass out. Tha lamp slid out of his pocket and rubbed against his hand. Miroku slid gracefully out of the lamp. Being a magical genie, he required no oxygen. However, he panicked at the sight of the unconscious Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha wake up," he said, slapping his face lightly. Inuyasha remained motionless.

"Come Inuyasha," Miroku said, shaking him, "I can't save you unless you wish for it. Don't you wish for me to save our life?" Inuyasha's head moved up and down from Miroku shaking him.

"Good enough for me," Miroku said. He cut through the rope connecting Inuyasha and the boulder with his staff. He banged his staff on the ground and the next moment, he and Inuyasha were on the cliff, Inuyasha coughing up water.

"Never scare me like that again," Miroku scolded.

"Well, I didn't plan on being captured," said Inuyasha, standing up, "Anyway, thanks." Sango came rushing to them, Kirara and Shippo (still a dragon) behind her.

"There you two are," she said, "I was able to free Kirara and Shippo, but couldn't find you two.

"Apparently Naraku's trying to kill me," Inuyasha said, "And he's gonna pay for that."

**At the palace**

Kagome was standing in front of her mirror, brushing her hair and humming happily. Her father opened the door to her room. Kagome was so giddy with happiness she didn't notice the hypnotized look in her father's eyes.

"Oh, father, I just had th emost wonderful time!" she said happily.

"You should be," Myoga said, "I've chosen a husband for you."

"What?" asked Kagome, confused.

"You will marry Naraku," Naraku appeared at Myoga's side, Kagura next to him.

"But father, I don't want to marry Naraku," Jasmine said, "I want to marry Prince Yashi."

"Prince Yashi left last night," Naraku said.

"Better check your crystal ball again," came Inuyasha's voice from the balcony doors.

"Prince Yashi!" said Kagome happily.

"How the hell?" Kagura mumbled under her breath.

"Why don't you tell them how you tried to have me killed?" Inuyasha snapped.

"He's obviously lying," Naraku said, holding his spider staff to Myoga's eyes. Inuyasha caught into what Naraku was doing.

"Father, what is wrong with you?" Kagome asked, shaking her father.

"I know," Inuyasha said, grabbing Naraku's spider staff and slamming it into the ground, shattering it. Myoga blinked a few times.

"W-What happend?" he said.

"Your highness," Inuyasha said, "Naraku's been controlling you with this." he held up the shattered spider staff.

"Naraku, you traitor," Myoga snapped.

"Your highness," Naraku said, his and Kagura backing away from the angry Inuyasha, Kagome and Myoga, "This can all be explained."

"Guards!" Myoga shouted. Naraku saw the lamp peeking out from Inuyasha's pocket. He made a move for it, but was grabbed by guards.

"You haven't seen the last of me," Naraku snapped. He dropped a black vial on the ground and black smoke erupted around him and Kagura. When the smoke cleared, both him and Kagura were gone.

"Kagome are you okay?" Inuyasha said as Kagome coughed.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him. She leaned in to kiss him, but her father walked right between them.

"Naraku, my most trusted consultant," Myoga ranted, "Plotting against me all this time. How could I ever-" he stopped when he saw how Kagome was looking at Inuyasha, with love in her eyes.

"Can this be true?" Myoga said happily, "My daughter has finally chosen a suitor." Kagome nodded and smiled.

"Praise Kami," Myoga said happily, "You brilliant boy, I could kiss you! But I'll leave that to my daughter. You two are to be wed at once. And you'll be happy and you my boy will be sultan." Inuyasha looked at Myoga in surprise.

"S-Sultan?" he stuttered. Myoga kept talking happily, but his words fell to Inuyasha's deaf ears. Inuyasha as sultan?

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. Miroku Has A New Master

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin or the song _Prince Ali (Reprise)_.**

"We've got to get out of here," Kagura said once she and Naraku reached they're hidden lair, "The guards aren't going to find this place sooner or later." Naraku, however, began laughing. Not just a chuckle either. It was crazy maniacal laughter. He was leaning against the door for support. Kagura looked at him oddly.

"That's it," she said, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, "He's lost it. He's lost it and he won't find it again."

"Prince Yashi," Naraku said, "He's nothing more than that lowly half-breed Inuyasha. He has the lamp. But you're going to get it back from him dear Kagura." Kagura raised an eyebrow at him.

"Me?" she asked.

**At the palace**

Inuyasha sat on a bench in the palace garden.

"Sultan," he said to himself, "They want me to be Sultan." Inuyasha sighed heavily. Miroku slid gracefully out of the lamp sitting, sitting next to Inuyasha.

"So how does it feel?" Miroku asked, "You're going to be Sultan, you've got the girl. So what are you going to do next." Inuyasha stared intently at a spot on the ground.

"Inuyasha," Miroku said, snapping his fingers in front of Inuyasha's face, "This is when you say 'I'm going to free the genie'."

"Miroku, I can't," Inuyasha said. Miroku stared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm only who I am now because of you," Inuyasha said, "Miroku they want me to be sultan. They want to make Prince Yashi sultan. Without you I'm just Inuyasha. You can't leave now."

"But Inuyasha, you've won," Miroku said.

"Because of you!" Inuyasha shouted, frustrated, "The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if sultan found out I'm not really a prince? What if Kagome finds out? I'll lose her. Miroku, I can't keep this up on my own. I can't wish you free." Miroku frowned at Inuyasha.

"Fine," he snapped, "You've been lying to everyone else, I shoudn't of been surprised that you'd lie to me." Miroku slid back into the lamp. Inyasha sighed.

"Miroku, I'm sorry," Inuyasha said to the motionless lamp. When there was no response, Inuyasha just shouted, "Fine! Then just stay in there!" Kirara, Sango and Shippo stared at Inuyasha from their spot in the garden.

"What are you guys looking at?" Inuyasha snapped. The three of them just watched Inuyasha storm off and resumed whatever they were doing. No one noticed the lamp sitting by itself on the bench. And no one noticed Kagura's hand reach out of a nearby bush and take the lamp.

At the palace entrance, Sultan Myoga was standing on a balcony, making an annoncement to the people of Shikon Village.

"People of Shikon Village!" Myoga announced, "My daughter, Princess Kagome has finally chosen a suitor." Kagome herself, dressed in a blue and silver kimono, was standing behind a curtain at the entrance of the balcony, watching her father's speech, until she saw Inuyasha come around the corner.

"Inuyasha, where have you been," she said, rushing over to him and dragging him over to the balcony entrance.

"Kagome, I need to tell you something," Inuyasha said. But it seemed as if Kagome did not hear him.

"The whole village turned up for father's announcement," she said happily.

"Kagome, can you please listen?" Inuyasha asked, but Kagome was busy straightening out the collar of Inuyasha's kimono and didn't hear him. She kissed him quickly before pushing Inuyasha onto the balcony.

"Prince Yashi Inuwa!" Myoga announced.

"Oh Kami," Inuyasha mumbled, smiling and waving awkwardly. Naraku and Kagura were watching from a window far up in the castle.

"Look at them," Kagura spat, "Cheering on that half-breed."

"Let them cheer," Naraku said, rubbing the lamp. Miroku slid out, facing away from Naraku and Kagura.

"It looks like someone wants to apologize," Miroku said turning around. Then he noticed who he was talking too.

"And you're not Inuyasha," Miroku said, surveying Naraku, "Hmmm, MoonlightSpirit didn't tell me that Inuyasha would be played by a man dressed in black and scary enough to make a grown man cry in the fetal position."

"I am your master," Naraku said.

"I was afraid of that," Miroku groaned.

"My first wish is to rule as Sultan!" Naraku ordered.

Back on the balcony, the palace began to shook. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha as Miroku-well Miroku about 5 trillion times his normal size- wrenched the palace right off from the ground and placed it on a cliff.

"Miroku what are you doing?!" Inuyasha shouted. Naraku and Kagura suddenly appeared in a puff of black smoke.

"Sorry Inuyasha," Miroku said sadly, "Naraku's my master now."

"And the new Sultan," Naraku said. That's when everyone noticed that Naraku was wearing royal robes only worn by a Sultan. Inuyasha saw the lamp in Naraku's robe pocket.

"Oh, crap," Inuyasha said.

"Now bow to your Sultan," Naraku ordered.

"We'll never bow to you!" Kagome snapped.

"Well, if you won't bow before a sultan," Naraku said, "Maybe you'll cower before a sorcerer! Genie, my second wish is to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!" Miroku just sighed sadly and banged his staff on the ground. Naraku's clothers were replaced by his regular black robes and a new spider staff. Shooting a beam of black light from the spider eyes on his spider staff, Naraku forced Myoga and Kagome to bow to him. Buyo ran to Naraku, aiming to attack him, but Naraku used his staff to turn Buyo into a small black kitten.

"Oh princess," Naraku said, lifting Kagome's chin with his finger, "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Get your hands off her!" said Inuyasha, zooming down on Shippo, Sango on Kirara following behind them. Naraku zapped them out of the sky, turning Shippo back into a fox-demon:

_Prince Yashi, yes it is he_

_But not as you know him_

_Read my lips and come to grips with reality_

Using his magic, Naraku brought Inuyasha and Kagome close to each other:

_Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say hello to your precious Prince Yashi!_

Naraku turned Inuyasha back to his regular fire rat robe, sliver hair and amber eyes. Kagome looked at him in shock.

"Inuyasha," she whispered.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha softly, seeing the hurt in her eyes, "I wanted to tell you but-" Naraku interrupted them, singing:

_So Yashi turns out to be merely Inuyasha_

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_

_His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

Using his magic once again, Naraku sent, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Sango into one of the watch towers and flying off into the distance. Kagome watched it in horror:

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Is the ends of the earth - whoopee!_

_So long, ex-Prince Yashi!_

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	12. The Finale

**Here's the final chapter of **_**More Than Meets the Eye**_**! Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Sapphire Rose E.**

**Na Leo**

**Aizlynn**

**Sessho's Gal**

**jakenthebest**

**Miko in training**

**Diamond369**

**Justapnut**

**fluffyluver666**

**Peaceful Dragon Rose**

**19**

**KagsYash12**

**The Dark Angel Hanyou**

**SistersGrimm**

**Futurekagome37**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Aladdin or the song **_**A Whole New World**_**.**

The watchtower Inuyasha, Shippo, Kirara and Sango were in landed in a snowy wasteland. The watchtower broke on it's hard contact with the snow and ice. Inuyasha, Sango and Kirara climbed out of the wreckage.

"Where's Shippo?" Inuyasha asked. That's when he noticed a shivering pile of snow. Inuyasha crawled over to it and buried out Shippo, who was pale and shivering violently. Inuyasha took off the over hirt of his fire rat robe and wrapped it around Shippo, holding him close to him.

"This is al my fault," Inuyasha said, "If I just set Miroku free, none of this would of happened."

"This is no time to beat yourself up," Sango said, mounting a Kirara, who had transformed into her larger form, "We have to get back to Shikon village and stop Naraku." Inuyasha nodded and mounted Kirara and together, they set off for Shikon village.

Naraku had totally took over the palace. Kagura sat on the arm of the throne Naraku sat on. Myoga was shut in a small cage in the corner and Naraku was using his magic to control Kagome into doing his every bidding. Right now she wa feeding him an apple and trying not to hurl. It wasn't only this that disturbed her. It was that Naraku had cut a red kimono she had to an indecent length and forced her to wear it.

"It's such a pity Kagome," Naraku said, "A beautiful princess like you should rule beside a powerful sultan. In fact...Miroku, I want to make my second wish." Miroku rolled his eyes.

"I wish," Naraku said, "For Princess Kagome to fall madly in love with me." Miroku wrung his nervously.

"Ummm, I can't do that," Miroku said. Naraku glared at him.

"Why not?" he snapped angrily.

"Well, it's against the rules," Miroku said nervously.

"You will do as I order!" Naraku shouted. As Kagome rolled her eyes, she spotted Inuyasha climbing in through a window. She was about to say something, but Inuyasha raised a finger to his lips and Kagome shut her mouth. Then she got a plan.

"Oh Naraku," Kagome said seductively, placing a hand on Naraku's cheek and turning his face towards her, "I never noticed how _handsome _you are." Naraku smirked.

"Do go on princess," he encouraged.

"And your hair," she continued, running her fingers through Naraku's long curly black hair, "Is so long and soft and _silky._" Naraku grinned. He was about to turn around(and spot Inuyasha) when Kagome did the unthinkable. She grabbed Naraku's face and kissed him right on the lips. And the only thought going through her mind was...

GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS GROSS

Naraku, however, had opened his eyes and saw Inuyasha's reflection in a mirror, reaching for the lamp. He pushed Kagome away.

"How many times do I have to kill you?!" Naraku shouted, trying to zap Inuyasha with his spider staff.

"Get the lamp!" Inuyasha shouted. Kagome ran for the lamp, but Kagura snatched it from her. Naraku zapped Kagome with his spider staff and she was stuck inside a giant hourglass, rapidly filling with sand.

"Inuyasha!" she shouted.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to get to her while dodging Naraku's magic.

"Are you that much of a coward?" Inuyasha said, getting an idea, "Hiding behind Miroku's magic?" Naraku growled angrily.

"Miroku!" he shouted, "My second wish is to be the most powerful genie in the world!" Miroku groaned and banged his staff on the ground. Naraku's black robes turned blood red. His skin turned midnight black and his eyes a piercing red. Unnoticed by Naraku, a black lamp was at his feet. Inuyasha grinned and made a beeline right for the lamp and grabbed it. Naraku's eyes widened in horror as he realized his mistake. At that moment, Naraku was sucked into the lamp. Before he was sucked in the lamp, Naraku grabbed Kagura, bringing her into the lamp with him. The hourglass Kagome was in and the cage Myoga was trapped in disappeared. Inuyasha rushed to her side.

"Kagome, are you alright?" he asked, helping her up. Kagome flung her arms around him, crying.

"Inuyasha, I thought you were dead," she cried. Inuyasha held her close to him.

"Kagome, your not mad at me?" Inuyasha said, "For lying?"

"I was at first," Kagome said, backing away enough to look at Inuyasha's face, "But Inuyasha, I was falling in love with you when I saw you at the market place. I was in love with Prince Yashi. Inuyasha, I love you." Inuyasha smiled.

"I love you too Kagome," Inuyasha said, "But the rule. You have to marry a prince."

"I can take care of that," said Myoga, "I am sultan after all. And I hearby decree that the princess may marry whomever she chooses." Kagome beamed and looked at Inuyasha.

"I choose you," she said. Inuyasha grinned and kissed her.

After their wedding, a huge one that Myoga threw for them, Kagome and Inuyasha went for a ride on Kirara, Inuyasha dressed in a red and black kimono and Kagome dressed in a beautiful white kimono with pink roses. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and sung:

_A whole new world_

Inuyasha grinned and sung:

_A whole new life_

They looked at each other with love in they're eyes and sung softly to each other:

_For you and me_

Sango and Miroku watched the happy couple from Kagome's balcony. Shippo was inside Kagome's room playing with Buyo (who was now a full grown panther again).

"Looks like Kagome found her happy ending," Sango said happily.

"So did Inuyasha," Miroku said, his hand creeping to Sango's waist. Sango was about to slap him until Miroku grabbed her waist and pulled her to him in a deep kiss. Sango felt herself melt into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Miroku's neck. When they broke away Miroku grinned and said "Now why don't we get started on our happy ending?" Sango smiled and said, "I would like that, but aren't you still a genie? Bound to the lamp?"

"Inuyasha used is last wish last night to that I was free," Miroku said, a wide grin spreading across his face, "I'm free." Sango smiled and kissed him again with more passion than the last kiss. So everyone lived happily ever after. Well, except Naraku and Kagura whom were both trapped in the lamp that Inuyasha and Miroku had locked in a heavy stone case, which was buried under miles and miles and mile and miles and miles and miles and MILES of sand (thanks to Miroku's magic). But besides that...

They all lived happily ever after.

**There's the end of **_**More Than Meets the Eye**_**. I'm planning to do an **_**h2o: Just Add Water**_** story that should be up soon, so keep an eye out for it Thanks again to everyone who reviewed!**


End file.
